Matching the Matchmaker
by shad0wcast
Summary: After being helped by the helpful and reliable 'matchmaker' Amou Nami, Hino and the other concour participants that has been helped by Amou decided to pay her a little something: to find her own perfect match! RyoutaroxNamixOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Matching the Matchmaker**

**A/N:** Gee…I feel like I'm already signing my name up for the RyouNami shipping as the OTP. Haha, well then, let's proceed, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the LCDO characters mentioned. Kure Yuki and KOEI does. Yeah, we have to live with it.

**One: Somewhere Out There Lies the Other End of the Red String**

One very fine and breezy summer day, a white van stopped in front of my house and honked twice. I almost sputtered the coffee I was enjoying with the surprise on my laptop. "For crying out loud, I told Fukuyama _not_ to honk in the morning!" I hissed as I stood from the table on the backyard. My little flower bed was already in full bloom and their amazing scent almost made me forget the honking incident.

As I rushed to the front of my house, an English villa-inspired vacation house with two floors and two wings set at about a considerable distance from the refreshing Okinawa shores, using the side path and watched with curiosity as the vehicle stopped to purr. A slight shake came first then it went still. I stopped on the porch and blinked at the foreign object.

That's certainly not Fukuyama's van.

The side door clicked open and I felt my heart skip a beat. It slid slowly at first, as if stretching after a long drive. Then, a woman's leg came out…a body, then a hand…then that unmistakably hair color…

My eyes widened.

"KAHOKO!" I shouted and rushed to give a bear hug at the girl. She lost a bit of balance at first but she regained them soon and in no time, we were twirling and jumping while still hugging each other. "Oh my goodness, Kahoko! You're really here!" I said as I pulled myself away to look at her. "I'm not dreaming, aren't I?" tears were almost forming in my eyes as I asked those. She shook her head and pulled me in again for another embrace. "No, Nami. You're not dreaming! We're really here!" she said and we giggled like little girls.

"Nice house." I heard a suave voice come out from the van. His silky long hair was tied up into a lose ponytail. "Yunoki-sempai!" I squealed and allowed myself to be hugged by one of Seiso's most popular guy. "It's been a while, Amou-san. Still vibrant as always, I see?" he humored and we laughed together. "Of course, sempai. With this job, I need to be as energetic as I can be." I said and more feet came out of the door. Shimizu was next and he was closely followed by Fuyumi. Both bowed and uttered a greeting complete with a bow. Hihara-sempai was careening his neck from the loads of bags that he was simultaneously carrying. Yunoki-sempai bid him a helping hand and the trumpeter chuckled in relief. "Wow, Amou-san! You own this house?" his eyes were so wide and sparkling with amusement that I couldn't help but feel proud. "Yes, sempai. A great beauty, isn't it?" I asked and he nodded like a child. "Amazing~" he sang.

Two faint bickering voiced altered our attention to them. Instantly, our minds connected and we knew who the stars of the little act were.

"Careful with that. You don't know how much I paid to keep it safe in this travel." That familiar icy tone almost made me laugh at the sweet nostalgia everyone had brought. A gruff voice immediately came after it. "Then you shouldn't have brought this in the first place!" it retorted. Yunoki-sempai shook his head and walked to the source of the voices.

"Really, you two are still bickering? Why, ever since last night you two were almost ready to kill each other." I heard sempai's calm voice stopping the two, ending the little ruckus. Trudges on the paved streets came after thent he figure of the flutist came first, followed by the signature permanent scowl of the violin professional and then the towering pianist came last. Kahoko laughed a little and helped the violinist. "I thought we talked about being nice, Len?" she asked as she took a bag from him. The violinist looked away and muttered an apology.

Apology.

"And you, Tsuchiura-kun, I thought you promised the group not to let Len's very stubborn and hard head get to you while in the course of this trip?" She then turned her attention to the already apologizing pianist. It made me giggle at how Kahoko seemed to be the mother of the two, paying special attention to the little behavioral problems that may spark between the two for over trivial matters such as…who will carry the water jug.

I clapped my hands to gain their attention. "Alright, since it's the perfect time as well, why don't you all join me inside for breakfast? Also, that would be a great time to explain to me what everyone is doing here." I said and led the way inside. As I opened the door, two little furry things danced around my feet, making Fuyumi-chan, the one right behind me, gasp in surprise. "Oh, meet my babies. Shizuo and Nao." I introduced my dog and cat. Shizuo, with his overly excited wagging tail, barked three times before dancing in circles again. "Shizuo, back to your cot now." I said, pointing to a portion in the living room, which was on the left wing of the house. The bright orange Pomeranian obeyed instantly, leaving the second furry thing still snaking on my feet. This time around, Kahoko and Fuyumi-chan squealed in glee at it. The affectionate white Ragdoll cat purred and the two squealed a little bit more. "Uhm, I think we should first get you settled." I said then opened the door a little bit more for the others to enter. "Wow, the scent of the sea fills my nose! So refreshing!" Hihara-sempai joyfully said as he set his baggage on one side, where the others had placed theirs as well. "It's homey in here. Truly a nice place, Amou-san." Yunoki-sempai added and scanned the living room, going from frame to frame.

"Oh, let me get that for you." I said as I aided Shimizu-kun with his own stuff. Obviously, these people couldn't live without their favored instrument and because of that, the sleepyhead had the biggest baggage of them all. "Thank you, sempai." He bowed and I smiled. "Uhm, I'll get you something to drink first as I prepare breakfast." I said to everyone. "Don't fret too much, Amou-san. We already grabbed a drink and some snacks when we landed a while ago." Yunoki-sempai called. "Alright. I'll just direct you to your rooms. Will it be fine if you share?" I asked and they nodded. "Of course." The flutist answered for the group and with that, I led them up to the second floor.

"Why, you have a lots of rooms in your house, Nami. Considering that you live alone, why choose a set up like this?" Kahoko asked as we walked up towards the hallways. "Actually, I did not live alone here for a few years back. It was only recently that I got this all for myself." I started and paused at the top step of the stairs and looked back at them. "When I was just starting my job here, I met some others who were in the same situation as mine. We decided that until we get really settled with our jobs and had occurred financial stability, we had this house built like a dormitory. All expenses were paid equally by everyone. The lot is under my name since this was originally from a relative of mine who agreed to transfer it to my name to make my living here easier. It has only been one and a half year since my co-workers had separated with me and that is the reason why for someone living alone, I have a house this big." I grinned at them. "You have a nice turn of events here, Amou-san. Quite amusing." Yunoki-sempai said and chuckled. "That's very lucky!" Kahoko joined in and I shook my head. "Of course, there were some problems but we managed. Now, the office seems like a family, thanks to this little venture." I added and waved them up.

There were six bedrooms in the house: five bedrooms on the second floor and mine on the first floor. "How do you guys want to split? Girls together or…" I paused to eye the two couples. "Married couples together?" I added with a smile. Kahoko and Fuyumi-chan's faces both turned beet red the instant I said the last part. "I-I guess girls together is fine." Kahoko quickly responded. I saw Tsukimori sigh in submission. "Hmm, this is not high school days Kahoko. It's totally fine if you and Tsukimori go together in one room. Same goes for Fuyumi-chan and Shimizu-kun." I replied. "Well…" Kahoko looked back at Fuyumi-chan and then to her husband. "Alright, Len and I will share one room." She replied. The timid girl nodded and smiled. "Kei-kun and I will share too." She said softly but solidly.

"Tsuchiura-kun can join Yunoki and me in one room." Hihara-sempai announced. "I hope you don't mind this but…a maximum of two persons can only occupy one room. I'm sorry about that. The rooms are…well, a little bit small that those three persons will do make a crowd." I apologized. "Then I'll be fine alone." Tsuchiura responded with a reassuring smile. "Let's get you in your rooms, then." I said and led their way.

On the first room, it was the Shimizu couple. I thought that it would be perfect for them since the previous owner was like them: soft-spoken, quiet and has a very calming aura thus making the room emanate the same feeling. The room directly faced the left side of the garden where the flower beds and other plants were situated. The Tsukimori couple, I decided, will be rooming the one opposite to the Shimizu couple. This time, the room was directly facing the east side of the sea so this was the place to best view the sunrise. Also, the previous owner of that room asked for a little veranda making it a wonderful remembrance of their romantic Ave Maria duet.

For the two oldest members of the troupe, I had them placed on the one beside the Tsukimori couple. The previous owner of the room was our full time photographer so he needed a lot of space for his lighting and camera equipments. Naturally, the room was big. Also, he was quite a big man in terms of height and muscles so his bed was bigger. Now, I left them the little puzzle about the bed. Last but not the least I made Tsuchiura take the room right beside the Shimizu couple. It was modest one and it was, I think, perfect for him. It was facing the middle section of the sea. There were no distractions like trees. It was a peaceful scenario and it fitted him.

After assuring that everyone was fine, I rushed down to the kitchen and prepared our breakfast. It has been a while since I was able to prepare a breakfast this big but I didn't mind it at all. I was happy to learn that my dearest friends from high school were here visiting me. Not to mention that I was in a much farther place from where the rest are. Kahoko and Fuyumi-chan, who said that Shouko-chan would be much appreciated, came down to help me prepare. After a few more coffee-spilling, pancake-destroying and hand-burning events, the table was set. Of course, Shizuo and Nao had their fills already so they were up and about again, with Shizuo barking happily at the men who came down when we called them and Nao purring on the feet of the girls.

"So," I started when we were feasting already. "What are you guys really doing here? I know you wont fly from Tokyo to here in Okinawa for just a random visit. You guys have a busy schedule and sacrificing time for 'leisure' trips is something that is quite…surprising." I added then took a sip from my mango shake, courtesy of Shouko-chan. All of them stopped and looked at each other. And like a pre-agreed decision, it was Kahoko who broke the news to me.

"We came here to find the perfect match for the Matchmaker." She told me and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: A Game of Luck, Love, and Second Chances**

I almost choked on the mango shake when Kahoko told me _the news_. "W-What?" I asked, hoping that I heard it _wrong_. Very much unfortunately for me, I heard it all correctly.

I looked at everybody else and they all wore that happy expectant expression like I was going to jump in to their plan happily, as if it was my life saver. Unfortunately for them, I felt like I was stabbed with ice. "D-Don't you like it, Amou-sempai?" Shouko-chan's voice held evident disappointment. "Ah…no, not really, Shouko-chan but…" I looked away from them. I didn't want to meet their heavy gazes. I know how much they had to sacrifice for this. I'm very much thankful that they had allotted time for me, of all people. I don't really mind all the sleepless nights trying to improve a plan for a perfect date, or all the lunch skipping escapades just to make sure the wedding reception was all set for the big day. It was for my friends, for the people who had added color to my life.

"But what, Amou?" Tsukimori asked and for the first time, it wasn't like the traditional icy way that he spat out the question. It was as if he was…disappointed as well. "Look, guys, I really appreciate everything that you're doing. Coming here alone was already something. It warms my heart that you have gone that extra mile…"

"Please answer us bluntly, Amou-sempai." Shimizu attacked me. "I…Actually, I haven't really thought of that yet. Getting married, or heck, even getting involved in a relationship. I'm happy with how my life is now. I want to enjoy it a little bit more before I decide onto something as big as that." I said. "But if you continue with that line of thinking," Hihara-sempai butted in. "Don't you think that you'll wake up one day realizing that it's all over for you now? It's not like we're asking you to get married this instant. We just want to help you find that someone whom you think is the perfect guy for you." He reasoned out.

"I get your point, sempai, but…I think it's all too fast. I mean, there's still a lot to explore." I said then cut the pancake on my plate into quarters. Like I'm going to eat it.

"Don't you want a family of your own?"

I looked up from across the table. "It's not like that, Tsuchiura." I sighed. I can see that this is going to be a long talk. "Then what are you afraid of?" he asked. His words somehow pricked me."A-Afraid?" I asked again and I felt my voice quiver a bit. "Nami?" Kahoko said, her eyes were now clouded with worry. "Did you…have a bad experience-"

"No!" I immediately countered and realized that I had said it with much more conviction than what was needed. "Sorry." I muttered before sipping on the shake again. "To tell you the truth…" I stopped to calm myself. I could literally hear my own heartbeat loud in my ears.

"I'm afraid…to fail on love." I whispered and dead silence met me. Yes, I am afraid not to fall in love but to fail on it. People have been asking for my help when it comes to their relationships and not that I'm boasting, I've been getting excellent results. There are almost no events of couples that I have helped separating or getting annulment. As far as I know, and I am always updated to all of my ex-clients, they are living happily together. Some have even had their kids already.

But if I fail on the subject that everybody thinks that I am very much excellent at…nobody will come to me anymore. They will doubt me and my abilities. Who in their right state of mind would consult their relationship problem to someone who had failed on it?

None, right?

I'm not after the money. I am after…the trust and the sense of being depended on.

I want to prove to myself that…I can be leaned on.

"You wont fail." Kahoko said, breaking me away from the chains of depression and doubt. I looked at her and saw how her golden eyes glowed with warmth and assurance. "How do you know?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. "Because you are Nami. And the Nami I know, that we know, is someone who will never let something that she cares and treasures the most fall just like that. You will do everything in your power, even beyond that, just to keep it from breaking away. Even if people will call it martyrdom in the wrong sense, we know that you wont heed them because you" she paused to hold my hand. "know how things really work in this field. If it's worth saving then you will save it." She said and smiled. I felt like a thorn has been taken away. These people…

"So, will you accept our offer?" Hihara-sempai asked. I laughed a little and fought back a sob. "You really wouldn't stop until I say yes." I muttered.

"Then think about this as a game." Tsuchiura shot from across the table, his brow raised in a playful manner. "A game. Sounds fun indeed." Yunoki-sempai seemed happy with the analogy. "Okay? A game, you say?" I chuckled as I fished a slice of pancake in my mouth. It wasn't as tasty and warm five minutes ago but it was enough to take away the bland taste in my mouth right now. "Yeah! Just once week, Nami. Try the guys we have in line for you. Just a friendly lunch or a stroll in the park. See if they will pass your standards." Kahoko added and clapped her hands. Everybody's fallen spirits seemed to get up again.

And I could practically trade anything just to see these people happy.

"Alright. You guys win. I'll be in your hands." I said and raised my hand in surrendered. They cheered loudly and I had to cover my ears for a while. Shizuo barked with them and ran around. Nao purred contentedly on my leg. "I think we better fix the table first before we talk about the details in that game you're proposing." I offered and in a breeze, the table was fixed, the plates were washed and everyone was on the living room.

"Mechanics of the game?" I asked when everybody was seated already. There were two sofas, each facing the other one, and there was a low table in the middle. There were also lone seats at the adjacent sides of the sofas, creating a rectangular space that cornered the table inside. Yunoki-sempai and Tsukimori-kun sat on those lone seats while Hihara-sempai, Shimizu-kun and Tsuchiura sat on one of the sofas while we, girls, sat on the opposite.

The living room was on the east wing so it was by the sea. The sliding glass door was opened to allow the sea breeze to enter the room. The faint sound of the lapping waves created a gentle and calming hum. "We have three men lined up for different dates for you, Amou." Yunoki-sempai started. "They were chosen by Shimizu-kun, Tsukimori-kun and me." He stated and I eyed the two incredulously. Seriously? The two grinned at me like they were really confident about their own picks. "And since we only have a week to stay here, all dates are to be done alternately. I hope tomorrow is fine with you as the official start?" he asked everyone. A soft assent came from the group. "And Amou? You may have to take a leave for this." He called for me. Right. "Don't worry, I can ditch the office if I want to. It's not like I have to stay there to be able to work. I used to just stay here in the house and come to the office when there's a meeting or if there's a really urgent need." I said.

"Very well, let's proceed. Of course, all details like the place, the time, the date, have all been taken care of by the respective matchmaker. Kahoko and Shouko-chan would be in charge of your outfit and appearance. Hihara and Tsuchiura-kun would be your driver and chaperone respectively. All the dates are confidential and only the matchmaker knows the details."

"Not even the wives?" I asked. Yunoki-sempai shook his head and chuckled. "No, not even them. It's a sworn pact right when we were just starting this." He said. "So you really planned for this, huh?" I mused. "What's with the fishbowl?" I pointed to the sole object on the table in front of us. There were three yellow balls inside. "They will indicate which date will come first." The flutist said and took the glass thing and shook the balls. "You will pick a ball and the first one you get will automatically be the first matchmaker to make his date possible." He said and offered the bowl to me. I slipped my hand in and grabbed one and handed it to Kahoko who opened it in half. There was a roll of blue paper inside and she read it with her eyes. "Yunoki-sempai, you will go first." She announced and the flutist nodded. "Next please?" he said and motioned for the two remaining balls. So now, it's either Tsukimori-kun or Shimizu-kun who will go next.

"It's Len for the next. Shizmizu-kun will get to have his date the last." Kahoko announced. "Any questions, so far?" Yunoki-sempai asked me. "Uhm…I guess I'll just have to say who's the best guy and that's it, right? Game over?" I said. "Basically, yes. But of course, whoever gets to make you fall for him is the ultimate winner. But we wont go as far as that. Our trip here is only for one week and that's only enough to introduce you to our chosen men." Yunoki-sempai explained.

"Wait, then does that mean you brought them along from Tokyo?" I couldn't fathom the idea. Just how much did they spent-

"Not the exact case for everyone. I, for one, had indeed brought an acquaintance from Tokyo. I don't know with Tsukimori-kun and Shimizu-kun." He looked at the other two matchmakers. "I did a rundown of the people here in Okinawa. It's a lot of work but I think I did a great job." Tsukimori-kun said and I was agape. I've been living here in this place for like five years already and now he's telling me my date will be from here? I myself don't know much of the people, the male population to be exact, that lives in the area and yet here he comes bragging that he made a good rundown of the whole of Okinawa to find me a perfect match? How long did he do it? How long have they been planning to do this?

"Shimizu-kun?" Kahoko asked the cellist. It now looks very obvious to me that the others don't really know who these three have chosen to be my date. "I took a man from the past." He simply said. "A what?" I asked but he just shrugged. "He's from the past, Amou-sempai. Please don't ask for further details. It isn't my turn yet." He said and I had to laugh at his statement. "So, is it all clear to you now?" Hihara-sempai asked me and I nodded. "Sort of, but I like a little bit of surprise. Please, do surprise me." I said.

Hihara-sempai jumped up and raised his fists in the air. "Now that the boring part is over, let's get to the main attraction!" he jovially said. "What main attraction, Hihara-sempai?" I asked with a little laugh and he pointed to the blue sea outside.

"Of course, the beach!" he said and his eyes looked like the Milky Way with its bright twinkle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Starting the Route with a Broken Road**

"I'll drop by whenever I can. Sorry to disturb you, Fukkun." I said then hung up on the phone. Instantly, Kahoko's smile was ever beaming at me, with a two different sets of swimwear on both hands. "Which do you think will fit me best? I couldn't choose and I needed a second opinion." She grinned. One was a yellow sunburst bikini and the other one was a pale pink one piece with a white swimming shorts. "I like the sunburst better. And I think it would be fine if you don that shorts too, for effect." I winked and she giggled. "I'm really excited about this trip so I spent a good amount of time at the store!" she said and her face flushed with happiness. "Let's not get this trip wasted, then. Let's have a good time." I told her.

The three of us girls came out together. Shouko-chan was cute in her white bikini and she had a light sash wrapped around her waist. Kahoko was like a kid when she approached Tsukimori-kun and showed her outfit. Tsukimori nodded and pecked a kiss on her cheek, to which the other boys cheered and that made the couple blush tremendously. As for me, I just wore what I used to: a baby blue one and I topped myself with an oversized purple shirt. The barbecue stand was already ready and Yunoki-sempai was taking great charge on it, with Shimizu-kun as his right hand. Tsukimori-kun was helping Hihara-sempai set up the shades while Tsuchiura-kun was solely setting up the net for the volleyball.

"Can I help?" I asked the guy who was already on the second pole. "Ah, Amou. Thanks. Can you hold the net up? It keeps on pulling down this pole here." He pointed to the sagging net and I nodded. He rushed to the other end and held on to the pole. I held the net as high as I can, hoping that I was doing some great ease to his ordeal. Finally, he was able to plant down the second pole and I let go of the net. It stretched fine and soon, Hihara-sempai was running towards us, sand flying behind him. "Let's play! Let's play!" he cheered on and Yunoki-sempai threw us a ball. "Kahoko! Shouko-chan! Let's play!" I waved at the two. Kahoko stood and immediately ran to us while Shouko-chan looked hesitant. "I…I'll be the scorer if that's fine." She offered. Ah, she's not the athletic type. How can I forget that?

Tsukimori-kun decided to stay under the shade, playing the role of the audience, while both Yunoi-sempai and Shimizu-kun decided to pass since they were taking the grill. In the end, it was only the four of us: Kahoko, me, Hihara-sempai and Tsuchiura-kun who were playing. We split up with me and Hihara-sempai as one team and Kahoko pairing up with Tsuchiura-kun. Shouko-chan blew the whistle and a heated game started.

After about a few more rounds, we decided to call off the match with our team winning a small margin of two points. The boys wouldn't really let go of it so they will be doing a one-on-one later but for now, Yunoki-sempai's food was already done and all we could care about was the grumbling in our stomachs.

"These are tasty!" Tsukimori-kun was the first to break the news and more compliments poured in to the two master grillers. "My, my! Such praises!" Yunoki-sempai waved us off. Then, a sharp ringing sound came from somewhere. "What's that?" I asked as we looked around. Hihara-sempai seemed to recognize the tone and began to fish out something from his bag. "M-Miyabi-chan!" he said, setting his plate on his seat. "Yes, yes. We've arrived here at Amou's already. Sorry if-uh sure." He stopped then offered the phone to me. "Hello-" I wasn't even half of my greeting when a squeal came from the other line. "AMOU-SAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Miyabi-chan's voice came loud and clear. I had to set the phone to a distance and everyone chuckled. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come there. I had to take Niisan's place in the company while he's away. But don't worry! Ayano-san and I will be able to come there too!" she jovially said. "Alright, Miyabi-chan. I'll be expecting that. And who knows, I might surprise you myself with appearing on your doorstep too!" I said and she giggled. "Oh, I have to go now. Grandmother is approaching!" she said and we bid goodbye. Yunoki-sempai chuckled at the mention of their grandmother. "Cant help that one." He pointed out and we all laughed in unison.

We rested for a bit when we finished our lunch before the sea was invaded. This time, I decided to stay behind and play audience. Tsukimori-kun and Kahoko strolled along the shore while Shouko-chan and Shimizu-kun were picking up shells. Hihara-sempai was the one who dominated the waves while Yunoki-sempai flipped a page on a little book he was reading. Tsuchiura went back inside to get something as well.

"So…about the date tomorrow." I started a conversation with Yunoki-sempai who looked like he needed one too. He closed the book and looked at me. "Yes?" he asked. "You sure you could let this day pass like this when you have an event to prepare tomorrow?" I raised a brow at him. When I'm in charge of something like this, I usually end up staying all night trying to be the perfectionist. But knowing that this is Yunoki-sempai I'm dealing with, he probably had it all planned out smoothly already. Like there was a red button somewhere that he could press and gears will start to move. Presto, all moving according to his will.

He smiled and chuckled. "You worry too much, Amou. Just enjoy this day and leave the stressful things to us." He said and offered me a slice of watermelon from his side. "Thanks." I said and savored the cool and sweet treat. Then someone sat beside me, greatly towering my small frame. "Hey, watermelons!" he greeted and Yunoki-sempai happily handed him a slice. "They're your favorite, right, Tsuchiura-kun?" Sempai asked and I had to look at the guy beside me. "You like watermelons?" I asked him.

He nodded at both of us and took a mouthful. He chewed for a while and began shooting black seeds in perfection. "That's disgusting and amazing at the same time." I said and spat silently on my other side. Yunoki-sempai felt like being disgusting and amazing too so he copied what Tsuchiura-kun did. "Hah, beat that now, Tsuchiura-kun. I made a neater rally." He said and wiped the side of his mouth with the sleeve of his white shirt. The topless pianist grunted and accepted the challenge. He took another mouthful and concentrated for a while. Then, he began to spit out the seeds further. "Oops, sorry to break your heart sempai. You cant beat that now." He proudly said. Yunoki-sempai laughed heartily and raised his hands. "Alright. You win now." He said and the pianist laughed as well before letting himself fall on his back. "Ah, this is life. You sure are lucky to have a place like this, Amou." He grinned at me. "Yeah. Lucky." I repeated and looked up to the blue sky above. Who would have thought that I'll have a life like this?

"Hey," Tsuchiura called to me, poking my arm. "Yeah?" I asked without looking back at him. I heard a ruffle and his body heat was the next thing my mind registered. He was sitting up close now. "Hmm?" I asked with his sudden closeness. "I just wanted to ask you something." He whispered low and his eyes were towards Yunoki-sempai who went back to reading. Apparently, he's absorbed in whatever he was reading. "What's over there?" he nodded at a distance to the right.

Oh, the cliff?

"Nothing. Just a rocky cliff. It's like a dead end since the next thing you'll see there is a little forest." I explained. "Ah, I see." He said, his eyes never leaving the spot. "Do you want to see it?" I whispered back with a wink. His face lit up and nodded. "You think…they'll notice?" he asked and looked at the rest of the gang. "Nah, they're busy so-"

"Private talks, huh? If you want to go somewhere, fine. I'll cover you. Just don't do something funny, okay?" Yunoki-sempai said. I chuckled at the flutist and stood, brushing away some of the sand on my lap. "Really, sempai. There's no need to tell us that. I just…need a little consultation." The pianist grunted and we took off.

The waves were sending little sprays of sea water at us when we reached the rocky side. Few more steps will lead you to the slope where the forest meets the sea. Seagulls soared above, their cries echoing with the cicadas on the forest. A cool breeze wrapped us coolly just as the sun warmed us faintly through the shade of the trees.

"What do you want to consult on me?" I asked as I sat on one of the dry rocks. He did the same on a nearer one. "Mizue and I broke up." He muttered and a shadow clouded his clear eyes. "Ah, I see. You wanted to get back again?" I asked, setting my gaze on to the endless sea, straining my eyes to the horizon. The sea glittered with the reflection of the mid-afternoon sun. A few fishes occasionally jumped and broke through the calm surface of the sea.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it that you want to talk about?"

He remained silent for a while, and when I looked at him, his gaze was distant to a direction much further than the horizon. He sighed softly before getting a pebble and threw it across the sea.

"I wanted to ask you if…you think we should still get back together. I mean, it's not the first time that we broke and then we got back together again. But…as this break up-get back thing repeats on, should I still accept her?"

"Do you love her?" I asked him and he pursed his lips. "I…don't know." He said and threw another pebble. "You have to set your own feelings sturdy first. You cant go in a relationship with unsure feelings. You'll only hurt each other." I responded.

"But Mizue…she really wants us to be together. She would do anything just to keep this relationship. I'd really want to say no or to let her have me a little more time to think but…"

I sighed. "You pity her. You don't love her anymore, right? But the look on her face everytime she would ask you to be hers again is just something you cant overpower, right?" I continued. He kept silent and it seemed like I did hit the spot. "You wanted to ask this in private because you don't want the others to think bad of you, for letting Mizue's hopes up like that?" I asked again to which he nodded. "I'm sure you would understand so I asked you this in private." He repeated.

"Has she asked you to get back together again?" I continued and he shook his head. "No. It's the longest time that we haven't spoken to each other since the break up." He informed me. "Oh, really? How long has it been, then?" my curiosity piqued. "Five months already." He answered and he playing with his fingers. "Ah, I see. Not even sending text messages or mails?" I inquired further. "Well, yes, that. But in person? No." he ended with a sigh. "I'm actually worried about her as a friend. I wanted to go to her and see how she's doing but she might get the wrong idea. Then she will start to be clingy again." He grunted and balled his fists. "I'm such a jerk for being a coward. I cant tell her I don't love her anymore." He said.

I stood and stretched my arms up. "You have to tell her, no matter what. You see, that cowardice is the thing that drags both of you down to your own destructions. You have to be clear in pointing out to her that you only care about her now because she has been special to you. And don't forget to stress the 'has been' part. But make sure she doesn't cry or whine or…whatever. Tell her your side and please, be honest. Don't hold back. What you may say to her is hurtful but it will save the two of you a lot in the future." I told him. He just stared up at me, squinting through the bright beam of the sun that was behind me. "You can do it." I added and offered my hand to him. He smiled and took my hand as he got up. He looked a lot better now, compared as to how he was when he was telling me his problem. "Sorry if I asked you out for something so…for something like this." He murmured as he stepped back. "Oh, you! That's nothing. Besides, that's what friends are for. Just remember to be confident on yourself. It may not be the best solution but it's for the best results." I added and we walked back where the others were.

That night, just before I was going to my own room to call it a day, he called for me again. "What's wrong?" I asked but he held up a finger to his mouth. "Not so loud. I came to tell you that…I followed your advice. I called her just now and told her everything, just as what you said to me earlier." He whispered. "Oh, what did she say?" I asked, leaning on the wall. "She…at first she started to sob and…yeah, you know what. But I told her to listen to me. I explained everything to her. I told her that I don't love her but that doesn't mean that I wont stop to care for her. She's been special, and yes, I stressed on the 'been' part. It wasn't an easy talk but she finally accepted it…I think." He paused to look at me. I nodded at him and gave him a thumbs up. "You did well. She gets your point already." I added then patted him on the shoulder. "Well, that's one great way to end the day. It's not the most pleasant news but now you two can have more comfortable nights." I said then turned. "Goodnight." I greeted before disappearing.

"Amou,"

I stopped to look back at him. He was on the corner, half of his body exposed and a hand above him, clasping the corner. "It feels like…I'm starting all over again. But not in the neat and perfect starting line. Because of what just happened to me and Mizue, it feels like I'm starting to walk on a broken road. There are still holes and cracks that were left but I will manage." He told me, a soft smile crawling on his face. I know how light he must be feeling so I smiled back.

"Sometimes, it's good to start on a broken road. You know why? Because from now on, you'll appreciate every smooth surface that you will ever come across. And you will do your best to keep on walking to find that clearing you've wanted to reach to." I said to him before going inside my room to really call it a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Red Shoes and Black Ribbons Make the World Go Round**

"N-Nami?" someone called from behind the door. I squinted at the flood of light that was entering my room and glanced around me, as if looking for a singular irregularity on this day. Finding none, I sat up and stretched my arms. "Yes?" I called, half yawning, to the one outside my door. I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around myself as I walked to greet the person outside.

The door gave a soft creak and Kahoko's face was as bright as the sunshine outside. "Oh," I said then opened the wooden hindrance more. She was already dressed up. Well, not really dressed as in dressed for a cause. "Good morning, Kahoko." I greeted and held my hair to one side. If I had only knew that it was this dear girl who would be greeting me first thing in the morning then I would have bothered myself of fixing more. "Is something wrong?" I asked when she greeted back. "Oh, nothing. I just knocked to see if you're awake already. Shouko-chan and I are preparing breakfast." She said, waving her hands in front of her a little bit frantically. I managed a smile and laughed a little. "Give me a minute to be presentable and I'll join you." I said then closed the door to fix myself.

When I walked out the room, Shizuo was already jumpy. Ah, his morning walk. "Hmm, I told Kahoko that I'll help them in the kitchen." I said as I knelt to ruffle him. He closed in on me and started to lick my face affectionately. "Oh, Shizuo!" I giggled and carried him like a child.

"You seem to be having some great time with him." I heard Tsukimori's voice from the side. I spun and greeted him with a grin. "He's my son, after all." I answered and the dog jumped down and barked playfully to the guy. "Ah, he seems to like you, Tsukimori." I said as I got the leash from the drawer nearby. The violinist smiled softly at the dog and chuckled. "Just like your mother, eh? Playful and noisy." He muttered. "Oi, I heard that!" I said then attached the leash on to his collar. "I'll walk him." He said, taking the leash from my hand. "Eh? Are you sure?" I was surprised at his actions. Never did I imagine this ice blo—oh, this man to give such an offer. "Yeah. I heard that you and the other girls are going to prepare the breakfast. Besides, it's not like I could get lost from a straight path." He shrugged and walked to the door. "Really, Tsukimori. You surprise me a lot. You have changed." I said as I walked behind. "I have changed. For the better." He said with a smile and jogged down the porch and to the street, with Shizuo alongside him.

"Amou," Yunoki-sempai's voice laced from behind. "Good morning, sempai." I greeted and he nodded back. "The date is still in the evening. I decided to have it as a dinner date instead." He said. "Thanks." I said, not really sure if it was the proper thing to do or say. "I see that you're not entirely sure about all of this. Do you still find it unbelievable that you're doing this?" he asked with that slightly tilted head and a teasing smile. Oh, Yunoki-sempai, that trick wont work on me. I'm not one of your fangirls. "Yes, I still feel a little bit…shocked at the turn of events." I laughed a little as I made way to the kitchen. "Amou," he called.

"Sempai?"

"Don't think too much about it. Just…feel the moment and enjoy it." He told me with a wink and he disappeared into somewhere. "That's the exact thing I told you, sempai, when you were about to date Ayano-san, wasn't it?" I muttered to myself and proceeded to help Kahoko and Shouko-chan.

The day wasn't really that eventful. It was like any ordinary day for me, save for the fact that my closest high school friends were here in my home. It was comforting and at the same time, it was uncomfortable to see how placid everybody seemed, despite the fact that there was an 'even' today—or more particularly, tonight—and it was like a contest to them. Hihara-sempai was outside with Shouko-chan and Kahoko as they strolled at the garden where the flowers have all bloomed at their fullest, filling the air with several scents that were either enchanting or calming or simply pleasant. Tsukimori and Shimizu-kun were dominating the living room as they watched a local channel where original compositions of the townsfolk were featured. Tsuchiura said that he wanted to go to the local area and see what the place has got to offer. Yunoki-sempai was at the back porch, reading the same book but this time, with a hint of interest already. As for me, I was on my usual spot on the kitchen, with the laptop in front while I did a little bit of my take-home work load. It wasn't really that much. I just have to see and check if the layout was okay and do some modifications.

"Nao," I said as the cat jumped to my lap and sat contentedly. On days like this, whenever I feel like just staying at home, it was silent. No sound of people chatting and giggling at the back garden and porch, no TV, no...piano?

I looked up and around. There was the sound of piano somewhere. At first, I thought that it was from the TV station that Tsukimori and Shimizu-kun were watching but it was from a different place. It was…somewhere near. The cat jumped from my lap and walked to an almost inhabited and never visited place and began to meow. The piano sound stopped for a while then it continued from where it stopped. I walked silently to its direction, making sure not to step on those boards that squeaked.

Yes, there was a rather smaller room, only having two pieces furniture to adorn it: a brown table and an upright piano, with both on opposite sides. Aside from the window that faced the street, there was no other source of illumination for the room. The song ended just as I reached to the slightly opened door. There was a pause, and then another song played. It was slow and deliberate, with the notes being held long enough to echo beautifully before the sound of another note softly overlapped it. The keys were elegantly played on with the right pressure and timing. The song had a sad slice but it was calming and even encouraging as it progressed.

The song made me go back to those happy days of when everything was simple. When everything was…just pure happiness. When everything seemed so easy and when everyone was just like the wind, easy breezing through without a care.

But now that we've all grown up, our eyes were opened to the reality of life. It's not as pleasant as you may want it.

Looking back, I've had my fair share of regrets and tears, of joy and sadness, of pride and shame. But nevertheless, the song made me realize that no matter what happens, or what may happen, there will be that sun and rainbow waiting to greet me as I emerge victorious through the storm. And there will be those people who will welcome you with open arms.

"You can come in, Amou. I wouldn't mind." A voice laced with the floating notes. I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed open the door. There he was, his back facing me but he was sure that it was I who was listening from behind. "Good guess." I said as I walked to him. He shrugged at smirked. I saw how Nao was sleeping on his lap. "Sorry about the cat." I said and reached out to get Nao but he stopped my hand. "It's fine. I like it." He said.

"The piano…it's not sounding great. It has been…months since someone played it, I guess." I said, stroking the dusty top. "Yeah, but I fixed it. There were a couple of off-tune keys but they're okay now." He said, pushing random keys. "Was there someone from your workmates who played the piano?" he asked.

"None. I didn't exactly know why I wanted a piano here. For flair, maybe. But nothing more than that. I used to randomly press any key, you know, to keep it intact…I suppose." I said, my words becoming whispered as I gazed inside the empty and cold room. "No one comes here, aside from me." I added.

"That's sad."

Sad…yeah. This was what this room was. It was my own storage area of my negative thoughts. I would remember nights of solitude when I was confused or irritated or simply depressed. I would just sit in the middle of the room, staring out the window, as I tried to fix myself.

Alone.

I didn't want to bother the people around me. I know they have their own lives and cares. It's just not fair for me to add up to their worries. Work was already a worry. I didn't want to put my name on their list of problems to fix, or of people to worry about.

"Thank you." I heard him say. "Excuse me?" I asked him as confusion rattled on my brain. "For yesterday, and last night." He replied. So he still hasn't gotten over that yet? "You're welcome." I simply said and he started to play the same melody again. The music was achingly familiar, I realized.

"That music…I think I've heard it somewhere." I mused aloud and he laughed a little. "You have heard this one." He responded and that certain part seemed to tug something from my mind. That light drift of notes…that feathery feel as it approached another part of the song…

"Do you remember the ribbons?" he asked me suddenly. Ribbons? Ribbons…

My mind instantly connected and everything flashed in my mind like some movie in fast forward. Yes…that song. It was his composition. It was Tsuchiura's song that I have accidentally discovered when we were in third year high school. I was walking through the grounds of the Music Department, with a box full of tangled black ribbons. These were going to be used for the Halloween –inspired dance at the post-graduation party. It was then that I heard first this melody. I believed that it was for Kahoko but he said it was for everyone that he has met and encountered while staying at Seiso.

So that was why it felt so nostalgic.

"I never have thought of any title for it." He said when the song ended. "Really? Until now?" I asked and he nodded solemnly. "Any suggestions?" he asked me back and I stopped for a while. I played the song in my head again, trying to figure out or to find something from the way it was played or its construction for a fitting title.

It was soft, lacey and…the notes drifted silkily. Falling and rising softly, falling and rising elegantly, falling and rising smoothly.

"Ribbons." I muttered. He looked up at me and blinked. "Ribbons?" he repeated. "Yeah. It's…just like those ribbons that I was carrying when I first encountered it. Soft, graceful and…tangled in a mesmerizing way. That's how I feel about the song. It's light and just like silky ribbons, they tie up the emotions-any emotion the listener wants to incorporate-of the song together neatly." I blabbered.

He just stared at me.

"What emotions…did you felt while listening to it?" he asked me after a few ticks of silence. "Nostalgia. In a sweet sense, that is." I quickly added the last part. "So…do you like it?" he asked, and it was like he was asking if his music was okay for the world to hear.

"Of course. I love it." I honestly said and he smiled at me. He played another portion of the song, the one in the middle with the faster progression of the notes.

"Ribbons. I like that." He said and he smiled a happy one. "Well, I thought about it so it's a good name." I said and winked to which he laughed at. Nao became startled so she jumped away and walked out the door. "Cat." I said and followed my pet.

"Thanks again, Amou." He called and I waved back. As I was going back to the lighter, happier and more exposed areas of the house, Yunoki-sempai's hand gabbed my arm. "Oh, sempai." I said and he flashed a smile. He was holding a paper bag and he handed it to me. "What's this?" I asked as I took the package. "Get dressed now. Your date seemed to be excited to see you." He said.

"Wait, what's in this bag?" I asked. He turned to look with a smirk. "It's a gift from your date so wear it." He said then continued to walk on. Puzzled, I opened the bag and saw something that literally made my jaw drop. My heart did a little flip at the sight of the uncalled but definitely astounding gift.

It was a pair of red designer shoes.

**A/N: **The music mentioned here was inspired by Ribbonized which was composed by Yiruma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five: Skylights and Butterflies in the Stomach**

A pair of soft but able hands did held up my hair from the back to do some Kahoko-magic and a few seconds later, I was done.

"Nami, you're so pretty!" Kahoko said while clapping. She stepped back together with Shouko-chan and they began to stare at me like…I was some kind of a doll. Doll…?

I turned to look at the mirror and I couldn't help but blush at my own reflection. Close to forty minutes ago, I was…plain looking. When Yunoki-sempai left me, Shouko-chan instantly replaced him and she asked me to get ready to be dressed and styled by her and Kahoko. I took a quick shower and when I emerged from the bathroom, the two immediately went to their work.

I couldn't believe that the woman I am seeing in the mirror…was me. Kahoko and Shouko-chan really have magic in their hands. I've been to parties and had been fixed by myself and by those in salons but never have I…seen myself be fixed like this. Involuntarily, my hand crept up to my face, tracing the brow they had accentuated and I turned my face into angles to see how the makeup had…made me look a different woman.

"Wonderful work, you two. I owe you a lot." Yunoki-sempai's voice came. I was so focused on marveling the awesome work of Kahoko and Shouko-chan that I didn't see him enter. "Sempai," I said and stood. The pink cocktail dress that I wore, something that I haven't really used for some time and thankfully, had still fitted me fine, hugged my body quite tight. He nodded at me and glanced down at my feet.

Oh, the shoes.

"Suits you well." He said with a smile and I couldn't help but blush more. Ugh, I didn't imagine that the Yunoki charm was working on me. "Thank you, sempai." I said and bowed slightly. "If you're ready, then, the car is as well." He said and left the room. "Car?" I whispered to Kahoko who nodded and pointed outside. "Remember? Hihara-sempai?" he said and my brain worked again. "Oh, right. And Tsuchiura would be the chaperone, right?" I clarified.

All of the guys were in the living room, chatting about something, when the three of us came. "Oh, please don't fall in love with Nami!" Kahoko giggled as she approached the men. "Come on, Kahoko. Stop that." I chided her in a playful way.

"You look great, Amou. Now I feel the pressure of this little game." Tsukimori said with a chuckle as he snaked his hand around his wife's waist. "I owe one to your wife and Shouko-chan. They were great stylists." I said and looked down. I could feel all their stares at me and…it felt a little bit embarrassing. I'm not used to be seen like this.

I was thankful for Yunoki-sempai's break-the-awkward-silence cough. "Hihara, I suppose you are ready?" he asked his best friend. "Ah, y-yeah. Sure. Let's go." He said and took the keys from the flutist. "I'm not going to come with you but don't worry. I have instructed these two very well." Yunoki-sempai told me with an assuring smile. "Well, if it's you, then I wont have to worry about anything, actually." I replied and he bowed. "Why, thank you." He replied. I bid my goodbyes to everyone before being escorted by Tsuchiura. "Nice dress." He muttered while we walked on the porch. "Thanks." I said and it was only then that I was able to behold the transportation device that would lead me to my date.

It was a posh white car and it glimmered beautifully under the light of the sunset. The sky was in a beautiful mess of orange, pink and yellow. A few hints of indigo were also approaching, bringing little twinkles of stars with it. "Shall we?" Tsuchiura called me back and the passenger door was already open for me. I nodded and ducked in. Hihara-sempai switched on the car to life and when my chaperone was seated comfortably already, he stepped on the gas. "Where are we going, sempai?" I asked and Hihara-sempai looked at me through the front mirror with a smirk. "Oh, you'll know, Amou." He smirked and he continued.

When we reached the place, I thought that I was only dreaming or hallucinating but I knew that I wasn't. I was totally speechless even when Tsuchiura had helped me out of the car. A valet came and led us inside the hotel.

"Welcome to Hyacinth Hotel." The attendant greeted us. Hyacinth Hotel was like one of the most expensive and high-end hotels in the area, and possibly in Japan. Only a few people can afford to stay inside and most celebrities or terribly rich people who travel to the island would probably check in at this hotel. "Are you sure that we're in the right place, Tsuchiura?" I whispered to the pianist and he laughed a little. "Of course. You wound Hihara-sempai's ego with that. It's like you're accusing him of having no sense of direction." He mumbled. "I didn't mean it that way." I retorted.

"Room 562, please." Tsuchiura said to the desk attendants. "Ah, yes. This way, sir." The woman said, extending her arm to the right. A bellboy immediately came to assist us to the elevator bus. "Good evening. Which floor?" the elevator guy said when we stepped in. "Tenth." Tsuchiura replied and the bus shot up. After a few seconds, the door went open and Tsuchiura expertly led the way. "You know the place? You've been here?" I asked as we trudged on the carpeted hallways. "No but Yunoki-sempai told me where to go." He answered and he turned to a corner. "Ah, here we are. 562." He said with a beaming smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked me softly. I gathered a deep breath and nodded. "Just relax, okay? It's not like the guy inside is going to eat you or something." He chuckled and knocked thrice. A muffled response came from inside and I braced myself. The knob clicked open and a smile so warm and viral registered first in my view. "Thank you for escorting her." His deep voice echoed wonderfully at the empty hallway. "No worries. I'll come back in...three hours to fetch her." Tsuchiura said, stopping for a while to look at his watch. "Yes, thank you." The guy said and Tsuchiura nodded his goodbye. When he was out of earshot, the guy opened the door further. "Please, do come inside." He said and I smiled back.

It was a spectacular room. There was a glass wall where an ocean view of Okinawa and its shoreline was available. There was also a table by it, and judging by the way it cradled some dining stuff, that's where our dinner will be served. Wow.

I noted the manly yet sophisticated design of the room. It was in hues of black, gray and dark blue but despite that, the room was…very homey. The lights were soft and it casted a lovely gloom around. "Great room." I said as we walked to the receiving section. "Thank you, Amou-san." He said. I shot him a how-did-you-know look and he instantly cleared his throat. "Pardon me for not introducing myself earlier." He said and extended his hand. "I am Kinohara Kousuke, a friend of Yunoki. I am very much pleased to meet you." He said and I shook his hand. "Amou Nami, although you already know that. The pleasure's mine." I said in reply. "Please, have a seat." He said, offering the sofa to which I obliged. He excused himself for a while and when he returned, he was already holding two glasses and a wine bucket. "Oh, thank you." I said when he handed me my glass. He took the bottle from the bucket and expertly opened it with a cork. The sweet fragrance of the champagne filled the air. "I hope you don't mind but," he paused to fill his own glass after mine. "You truly mesmerize me." He said and offered a toast. I laughed a little and clinked our glasses. "You yourself, Kinohara-san is charming as well." I responded and we took a sip.

"Dinner will be served in a few so let's try to get to know each other first, shall we?" he asked with his brow raised. I admit…he was dashing and very charming. He was a true debonair, a good result of parents with great genes. He was welcoming and a gentleman. I wasn't able to keep myself from smiling, since he was constantly doing it. His brown and slightly tousled hair was very alluring and his sea green eyes held me captive.

He sent me butterflies in my stomach.

"How are you involved with Azuma-kun?" he asked first as he sipped again. "We attended the same high school."

"Seiso, I believe."

"Yes but I was in the General Education department. I wasn't much of a music person."

He nodded as he set down the glass on the table. "I was a member of the journalism club back then and I was tasked to follow the flow of the concour so," I paused to set down my glass as well. "I was constantly following them around. That's how I met Yunoki-sempai." I finished. "That's interesting, Amou-san. Our great grandfathers were old buddies and that's basically how our families were tied." He started his little story. "We've been giving each other's families a helping hand. It was on my older sister's party that we first met. In truth, I didn't really like him." He chuckled low and I couldn't help but do the same. "But I found out that he was a great guy to be with. Well, save for some of his mood swings and…" he paused to glance at me. "His interesting personalities." He added. I nodded and took the glass again for a sip. "Ah, yes. He is mysterious but that only adds to his charm. He's very famous in our school." I said and smiled absently at him. "I actually salute him for being able to handle all those rabid girls." I added and he laughed. A good and handsome one, I should say.

"I heard that you live here on Okinawa?"

"Yes, for about seven years already." I supplied him. "Wow, so you're a local?" he mused and turned to face me more. "I suppose."

"Why did you decide to move here? I mean, what's with Okinawa?" he asked again. "I…I fell in love with the place, actually. I admit that it was not an easy decision when I said that I will move here and probably live here but Okinawa is a scene. It has a lot of great places to offer. The beach, the mountains, the local streets…practically everything about Okinawa is scenic and enchanting. Considering what I do, Okinawa is a haven." I responded. "Let me guess." He said and held up a finger with that amazing sly smile on his face. "You…you're a photographer." He asked with a hopeful expression. "Why, yes Kinohara-san. How did you know?" I was amused at him. "Well, I thought that you were like a surfer or someone whose work involves the ocean but I noticed that your complexion wasn't that tan so I deliberated on your view of Okinawa and that's how I got to it." He said, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Amazing." I muttered then finished my drink. He offered to fill it again but I declined. "It's not fair that only you get to guess." I playfully said and placed a finger on my chin. "Very well." He said and I observed him. He was someone who was neat and very refined. He had this distinct faint scent of…sanitizer? He was also clean shaven and, well…

I was stopped and taken aback when he chuckled and turned away a bit. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"No, please don't apologize. I just…" he looked away and fought another chuckle. "I don't want to sound rude but don't stare at me like that, Amou-san." He said, quickly glancing to me then away. "Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"You…you make me nervous with the way you look at me. I'm very much drawn by your eyes." He said and I suddenly grew wary with the distance we had. "Oh, I…"

A knock on the door brought away the awkward silence around us. He stood to greet it and the visitor happened to be the dinner we were waiting. A waiter came in and he strolled our food in a cart. Kinohara-san assisted me with my seat and the waiter set the food in the table. He also produced another wine for us. Kinohara-san offered his glass and the waiter poured in a small amount of white wine. Kinohara-san smelled it and sipped a bit before nodding to the waiter who left the wine bottle at the bucket on the side.

"Spectacular view, Kinoahara-san." I commented on the scene of Okinawa at night. Lights twinkled below like diamonds of different colors. The waves silently and gently rolled from a distance, creating a calming rhythm. "Yes, very much." He said and I looked back to him, only to find him gazing not at the Okinawa view.

But at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six: Waffles by the Sea**

"Sempai?"

"Uh…"

"Please?"

I couldn't. I shouldn't. But…her pleading face really got me. If there's one thing in the world that you must know, it would be to never let Shouko-chan plead to you. It's like saying no to your cute self. It's hard and it's going to make you a sore loser.

Kahoko and Shouko-chan both exchanged victorious smiles before snuggling closer to me. "So? What was he like?" Kahoko whispered. The light of my lamp casted enough light for the little circle that the three of us had made. Upon my return from Kinohara-san's room, these two girls never stopped following me, asking for details. It felt like the world shifted and now, I was the one being constantly asked about. Yunoki-sempai winked and raised his thumb at me before he turned to bed and I knew what that wink (might have) meant.

Kinohara-san had called him, saying that he liked the date. Whether or not it was the event and not the person. I nodded bashfully and quickly steered the two girls to my room.

"He was…charming." I said, the words seemingly intoxicatingly sweet in my mouth. Images of his face in various (handsome) angles flashed in my mind and I felt my cheeks burn. Kahoko and Shouko-chan had noted this and they started to squeal silently (though I have no idea how that could be possible). "So you like him? You like him?" Kahoko pressed on. "I cant say that I do like him in _that_ sense. Maybe as a companion or a friend. He has nice manners and he's really fun to be with." I said, folding my legs up and resting my chin on my knees. "He's handsome too." I added and the two…practically went wild.

"Wait, wont your husbands be looking for you? I mean…" I trailed off as I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 10:48 PM. Shouko-chan shook her head and smiled. "Kahoko-neesan and I had already expressed our desire to sleep with you tonight." She told me. "Apparently, they boys have figured out about this so they just agreed." Kahoko added. "Wow, your men are really…submissive this time." I said and eyed them slyly. "Oh, Nami. Don't steer away the conversation! We're the ones who's going to ask the questions this time." Kahoko retorted.

The two wouldn't give up so I just told them all they wanted to know.

The dinner went smoothly. We came to know each other better. He revealed that he was a doctor, a pediatrician to be exact, which proves my unspoken hunch about him in the medical field. He was the middle child in their family and he has two younger siblings. He used to live overseas but he came back a good three years ago and continued his practice here.

We chatted for a few more while, giving stories about our younger years. When it was time for our date to end, he accompanied me down to the lobby. "I hope you had a great time, Amou-san." He said when the car approached. "I should be saying that. You were a good host. I had lots of fun." I told him.

"Oh, by the way, thank you for the shoes." I said before I forgot. He looked down and grinned at me, a thing which never fails to put a smile on my face. "Does it fit you?" he asked. "Yes, very perfectly." I said, looking down as well. "I only had a rough estimation based from a photograph that Azuma-kun had shown me." He reasoned out. The car stopped in front and upon the front seat, Tsuchiura's looming figure emerged. "Good guess, then." I said.

"It's time. I hope the three hours was enough." Tsuchiura greeted with a grin. "Unfortunately." Kinohara-san replied then looked at me. "Good night, Kinohara-san." I said and bowed slightly. He bowed as well and I stepped in the car. I rolled down the windows and waved a little. "I hope to see you again, Kinohara-san." I said and smiled. He looked down for a bit then glanced back up at me.

"…Amou-san, can I call you?" he asked, fishing out his cellphone. My heart skipped a beat and I became speechless.

"What did you do? Did you give him your number?" Kahoko interjected. "Did you give him?" Shouko-chan was not able to hide her own growing anticipation as well.

"Of course, Kinohara-san." I said and a smile so genuine crawled on his face. "Thank you." He said and handed me his phone. "Good night, Amou-san. It was truly a pleasure knowing and being with you." He said and the car honked lightly before moving away.

"He's so sweet! Do you think he could be the one? You two click together!" Kahoko said, murdering (AKA hugging ever so tightly) a pillow. "I think it's too early to call that, Kahoko-neesan. But I agree that you two work well together. I say you should give him a try." Shouko-chan voiced out her opinion. Just as I was about to respond, my cellphone began to ring and the three of us tensed. "Do you think…" I whispered, looking at both of them. "You better answer it." Kahoko said and made the move of grabbing my phone. She frowned at the name flashed on the screen. "Unregiste-"

I grabbed the phone back, answered it and set it to loudspeaker so I wouldn't have to repeat in mouth reading whatever we were talking about. "Hello?" I said.

A handsome relieved sigh came at the other end. Kinohara-san!

"Hi. It's me, Kinohara." he greeted back. Kahoko and Shouko-chan held hands tightly to suppress their delight. "Oh, Kinohara-san. You…called." I said. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind." He was chuckling as he said that. "No, I don't. I just…found it too soon of you to call." I replied.

"I…somehow missed you sooner than you and I have imagined, so pardon me." He said. My heart stopped beating for a moment and then did a round of flips as it recovered. "Ah…okay." I whispered back. I swear my face was flashing red at that moment.

"Are you sleeping already?" his husky voice emerged. "Uh, no. Not yet. I was…about to, actually." I said. "Then I was in perfect timing?" he teased. I laughed lightly in response at him. "You could say that again." I added. "Well then…good night, Amou-san. I just called to check on you." He started. "Good night, Kinohara-san. Thank you again." I said.

"Until next time." He said then hung up. The two girls started to squeal lightly and they grabbed both of my arms and started to wiggle them. "Oh my goodness, Nami! He's really into you!" Kahoko said. "You are so lucky, sempai!" Shouko-chan was very happy with that bright twinkle on her eyes. "Oh, you two! Stop it!" I giggled and the two did the same. "But don't forget that I still have two more dates coming up. So, just keep the scores and tabulate them on your own." I said.

Tuesday morning was…

I was woken with a soft ringing sound from somewhere. I squinted my eyes and my hand patted all sides around me, hoping to get a grip on that ringing object. And guess what, it was my phone.

"Hello?" I slurred out the words and got up. Kahoko and Shouko-chan went to their own rooms after all so I was able to sprawl on my bed.

What greeted me at the other line was enough to wipe away the heavy cloud of sleep in my head.

"Good morning too, Amou-san."

"Kinohara-san?" I gasped and sat up straight, with my hair flying behind me in a wicked mess. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. "G-Good morning…" I greeted back and he chuckled. Oh please, stop that. You're making me feel so weird!

"I suppose you just got out of bed?" he asked. I could hear the faint sound of seagulls in his background. "Actually, I'm still on it. Wait, where are you?" I inquired then stood to get my robe. Nao purred along and me feet. I stooped down to stroke her head lovingly. "Ah, somewhere along the beach." He said.

"So early." I commented and walked out of my room. Hihara-sempai was the first to see me and we waved at each other our greetings. "For a change. Besides, since I'm already here in Okinawa, might as well savor it fully while I still can." He replied. "I see. I hope you don't get sunburned for staying on the beach!" I kidded and he laughed.

"By the way," he started. "Would it be rude of me if I ask to visit you today?" he asked.

"No. I'd be…delighted, actually."

"Then…would it be rude of me if I ask to visit you now?"

"Ah, that is quite fast. But no, Kinohara-san. Your visit would be still delightful."

"Then…" he paused. Suddenly, a knock came from the front door. My heart stopped and my eyes widened.

It couldn't be…

"Would it be rude of me to ask you to open the door?"

I was so shocked with the happenings that I couldn't even answer him…either on the phone or on the door.

Yunoki-sempai suddenly emerged from the stairs. He walked straight to the door and…opened it, only to be equally surprised with the one standing behind it. "Kousuke-kun?" Sempai asked in confusion. "I wasn't really expecting you to be the one to open the door, Azuma-kun but, yes, good morning too." He flashed a smile. Sempai looked around and finally saw me standing by the hallway that led to the kitchen.

In my sleeping robe, and the fluffy pink bedroom slippers.

With the cellphone on my ear.

With my mouth open and frozen.

Yunoki-sempai smiled at me. "I'll keep him company while you get dressed." He said and the next thing I knew, I was back at my own room. When I came back, Kinohara-san was now being entertained not only by Yunoki-sempai but by Hihara-sempai, Kahoko and Shimizu-kun. They looked like they were talking about something funny. Hopefully, it's not about me. It was Shimizu-kun who spotted me first.

"Looks like you're all having fun." I said and slipped beside Kahoko. "Oh, have you guys had breakfast already?" I asked, realizing the time. "Actually, that's what Kinohara-san is here for." Kahoko said. "Oh…" I heard myself.

A shy smile appeared on his handsome face and he chuckled softly. "I have a basket on my car. May I ask you…to join me for breakfast?" he asked and he wasn't able to hide that glow on his face and eyes. And I couldn't deny the fact that he was directing the question to _me_. I had to look away to prevent myself from smiling so wide that it looked hurtful to do so.

"We'll be fine here, Amou." Tsuchiura's gruff voice sounded in. "It's not like we cant cook for ourselves." Tsukimori's voice went second. I saw the two walking _together_. "You sure?" I asked and the two guys nodded at the same time. "I second them." Hihara-sempai said with cheerfulness only he can convey. "Thanks, guys." I felt so giddy. I glanced at Kinohara-san and he looked like he has been looking at me since. He got up to go to his car and retrieve the basket. I caught a smirk from both Tsuchiura and Tsukimori's faces before they went away. They were probably talking about the date tomorrow.

Having been living in this place for this long, I have never imagined on taking breakfast here. Least enjoy it with someone. _With_ _someone. _

Shizuo had trotted along behind and from the looks of it, he fancies the idea of having Kinohara-san around. "It's overwhelming to know that you prepared something like this. How could I ever repay you?" I teased as he finished setting up the mat. The basket that he carried smelled of freshly baked bread, waffles, and some bacon. I offered to carry the two jugs he brought along. He chuckled with pure delight at the question I threw. "Just promise me you'll give this moment to me." He murmured and winked. Oh boy…

He was charming, really. I…cant deny the fact that we agree on most things and even if we don't, we are open to each other's preferences. He was a good companion and he wasn't the type that hugs the spotlight for him. It may have only been yesterday since we met but it felt like…longer than that. It felt like I knew him from way back. It was…enchanting and confusing at the same time.

His slightly tousled hair danced beautifully with the sea breeze that came along. The twinkle in his eyes never faded. He was beautiful.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Amou-san?" his quiet voice slipped like silk on my ears. The cry of seagulls from above intensified the silence that I had given him when I didn't answer. "…Amou-san," he leaned in and I didn't know why but I didn't move. I was still mesmerized by the fact of him, by the truth of him, by the sureness of him. His hand landed softly on my cheek and odd, the space in his palms felt in perfect fit with my face. The thumping in my chest grew louder and stronger but I didn't care. If it was Kinohara-san…

"Please choose me," he whispered and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Choose me, no matter what, Amou-san. Make me yours." He added and his hand slipped down to my hands and gave it a quick squeeze. I saw how his eyes pleaded and it pierced my heart. I wasn't really a fan of love at first sight but…this man…

I can't say yes since I still have two more dates left. Not that I don't like this man but it would seem unfair to the other two men. I wanted to meet and know them in an unprejudiced manner. It was a searching manner so I had to date the others with no bias.

But I cant say no either since…I do feel something for him. Call it cliché but…at first sight of him, I did felt like there some magnet drawing me to him.

How should I react? What should I do?


End file.
